


The Blood Moon Regime

by Corduroy Pines (CyruzDratine)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyruzDratine/pseuds/Corduroy%20Pines
Summary: Blood Moon is a girl created by her psycopathic uncle with the intention to kill both queens of Canterlot for executing her. Thinking that he would achieve his goal, Blood Moon turns her back on him and brutally murders him.She goes towards Canterlot Castle and assaults it all by herself. Killing every single guard with her dark magic and gravely injuring both Queen Celestia and Queen Luna. Before dealing the final strike, Druid Fluttershy saves both just in time while Paladin Pinkie aids her escape by battling Blood Moon. The battle was short lived before the castle all of a sudden gets surrounded by huge thick scarlet clouds.A mysterious girl after knowing what happened, travels through a portal in an abandoned temple which will lead her to an alternate Canterlot, hoping to get help and defeat the now self-proclaimed Queen Blood Moon.





	The Blood Moon Regime

“Twilight, come see me at the library in fifteen. I got to deliver this essay to the teacher,” I said to my best friend, Twilight Sparkle.

“Sure. I’ll be there,” she asked me.

“See you there soon,” I headed to the teacher’s office.

The weather’s been too rainy lately in Canterlot. Almost every student I cross by are wearing coats and rain boots. Except for Pinkie Pie. She always likes to get wet and jump in the ponds.

While walking through the high school hallways, my eyes immediately saw three girls. My lips let out a silent snarl.

“The Dazzlings,” I tried to walk faster before they could notice me. But it was too late.

“Well, well, well… Look who we got here. It is our very good friend, Sunset Shimmer,” Adagio Dazzle greeted with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

“Wait a minute. Did you say, Sunset Shimmer? She still owes me a taco since our last encounter,” Sonata Dusk, always with her nonsensical expressions.

“Sonata, would you please shut up for a second? I am getting sicker of you,” Aria Blaze, angry as always.

“What? I was trying to make a joke,”

“Aw, can it you two!”

“What are you girls up to this time? Another plan where my friends and I will stop, and let the shame get the best of you again?” I chuckled after remembering what happened to them.

“Silence, Sunset Shimmer! I didn’t ask you to say that!” Adagio pushed me quite hard and everybody turned to see this. “Maybe you defeated us, but this time we are going to win,”

“Really? How do you plan to do it?” I asked coldly.

“It is a secret,” Aria said. But Sonata, for obvious reasons, spilled the beans.

“No it is not! Adagio said that she learned the location of an abandoned temple very well hidden at Camp Everfree and it…”

“SHUT UP!” Aria and Adagio covered her mouth with force.

“Interesting. I have to tell Twilight about this, quickly,” whispered without the girls knowledge.

“You! Yes, you! You haven’t heard anything from this brat!” Aria threatened me forming a fist with her free hand.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say,” Aria and Adagio took away Sonata, still covering her mouth.

“This isn’t over, coward!” Adagio yelled.

I sighed and rushed to teacher’s office. Fortunately, I was still on time to deliver the essay successfully.

“Now to warn Twilight,” without losing time, I ran towards the library and I found her right by the entrance. “There you are, Twi. On time?”

“On time,” she smiled.

“Good. I got to tell you something really important,”

“What is it, Sunset?” she asked me.

“First, let me take you to the private study room. Follow me,”

I watched my surroundings for those stubborn girls before they can do something harsh to us. We entered the room and closed the door, locking it afterwards.

“All right. Have you heard about the Dazzlings before?”

“Sure. The three sirens who caused chaos in this school with their mind control. I read everything on the news,”

“Guess what,”

“What? They are back? Were they wearing some strange collars again?”

“Not this time. They are powerless but one of them spilled the beans, jeopardizing their entire plan,”

“Tell me,”

We sat down on the floor.

“Sonata Dusk said that deep in the woods of Camp Everfree, lies an abandoned temple. Probably contains something we don’t yet know”

“Correction. I do know”, Twi chuckled and smiled.

“What?”

“Eeyup,” she opened her backpack and took out a big ’ol gray book.

“Oh my goodness. Where did you get that?”

“It was a gift from my great-great-great grandfather. He was a famous archaeologist and an amazing explorer. In my veins, runs his blood. That is why I investigate so much,”

“I’m sure he would be very proud of you,”

“Thank you, Sunset Shimmer,”

“Don’t mention it,” Twi opens the book to a page.

“Here it is. Come closer,” I sat right next to her and saw a old photo depicting the temple. “This is it. The Everfree Temple. Legend says that this was a place to worship the Equestrian gods. But it was also used as a hall of justice, where the criminals are sent to a dark place known as the End of Time. Never to return,”

“Oh gosh,”

“Yeah. Queen Celestia and Queen Luna never agreed the idea of execution. But there was one single exception,”

“What is it?”

“Born from a deeply troubled family, Blood Moon was once the most dangerous criminal in the Equestrian history. Serial killer, vandal, kidnapper. She carried out by herself the worst criminal activities ever recorded. She was not that easy to be caught. She possessed dark magic powers, killing anyone who tried to get to her,”

She turned to another page.

“Tired from so much bloodshed, Queen Celestia and Queen Luna, along with seven mystical warriors, confronted Blood Moon in a very long battle. In their best opportunity, they unleashed their ultimate power and finally subdued her. She was weak. Unable to summon her dark magic any longer. Both queens stood in front of Blood Moon and without hesitation, executed her. From that on, days of peace returned to Canterlot until now,”

She flips to another page and I was without words.

“I don’t know what to say. It… it is a completely shocking story. These seven mystical warriors were our… ancestors?”

“Yes,”

“Wow. It would be nice if I met my ancestor. I could ask endless questions to know more of our history”

“I can say the same thing. Shame that it is a dream that can’t come true. Unless, if I can find a way to build some sort of time machine, maybe we can travel to that timeline,”

“You know how to build one?” I asked excited and she nervously smiled.

“Errr… not yet. But I can contact one of my classmates and help me out,”

“Great. I have chemistry class now. See you in a few hours, Twilight,”

“Good luck!” smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

“Thanks. You too,” I gave the same gesture too and walked to my class.


End file.
